Not a Friend Anymore
by NSRsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo cemberut dalam gendongan Kai, ia menggerakkan jemarinya mengukir pola abstrak di dada bidang Kai. "Kyungsoo ingin Jongin, eng... " gumamnya manja./ "Bukankah Kyungsoo menganggapku hanya teman?" Kai kembali menyeringai setelah mengingat hal ini, "dan... Tidak mungkin aku bercinta dengan temanku sendiri, kecuali dia mau menjadi kekasihku."/Kaisoo/Yaoi/T /Oneshoot.


**-Not Friend anymore-**

• **Kaisoo**

• **Yaoi,** _**Oneshoot**_

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Kai membolos** dipertengahan pelajaran Bahasa asing, selain malas dengan pelajaran itu, ada satu hal yang membuat _mood_ nya buruk dan tidak bergairah untuk melakukan apapun.

Sehun yang kini duduk menyandar di tembok _rooftop_ di dekat Kai, terpaksa ikut. Kai yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kelas dengan wajah yang kusut, membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa Kai sedang ada masalah. Dan dia sebagai teman yang baik akan menemani Kai saat ada masalah. Chanyeol katanya akan menyusul tapi tidak jadi karena guru mata pelajarannya sekarang adalah guru yang sangat disiplin dan _on time_ , sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa bergerak untuk keluar kelas.

Sehun mengamati Kai yang sesekali menghembuskan napas berat. Biasanya masalah Kai tidak jauh-jauh dari _seorang_ lelaki mungil yang sudah menjadi sahabat Kai sejak _Middle School_.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi?" tanya Sehun akhirnya, karena Kai belum mau juga buka mulut tentang apa yang sedang bercokol di pikirannya.

Kai mengambil rokok yang tersimpan di saku celananya. Sebenarnya Kai jarang membawa nikotin itu ke sekolah, karena ada _seseorang_ yang sangat anti dengan asap rokok. Tapi hari ini pengecualian, karena _seseorang_ itu sedang mendiamkannya hingga membuat Kai uring-uringan seperti ini.

Diselipkannya batangan kanker itu di sela bibirnya, lalu dihidupkannya pemantik yang di sodorkan oleh Sehun untuk membakar rokoknya.

"Dia marah, entah karena apa aku juga tidak tahu," gumamnya setelah menghembuskan asap yang mengepul dari bibirnya.

Sehun diam saja dan mendengarkan. Dia tidak merokok karena cukup satu dari keluarga mereka yang menderita radang paru-paru dan Sehun tidak mau menambah kesedihan Ibunya karena itu.

"Kemarin dia masih datang kerumahku, berbaring sesuka hatinya di atas ranjangku dan merusak lego yang sudah kukerjakan sejak dua hari yang lalu," kata Kai menerawang.

"tapi entah kenapa saat tadi pagi aku ingin menjemputnya, dia dengan mata yang sembab berkata jangan berbicara dengannya untuk beberapa hari," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa matanya sembab? Dia menangis?" tanya Sehun setelah mendengar kata-kata Kai.

Kai menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu, dia tidak berkata apa-apa tentang kenapa dia marah kepadaku."

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Biasanya Luhan marah karena aku menyembunyikan boneka _Hello Kitty_ nya dan tidak jarang juga karena cemburu."

Luhan itu adalah pacar Sehun dan juga teman dari _seseorang_ yang sedang marah kepada Kai saat ini.

Kai termenung. Ia tidak menyembunyikan boneka pororo lelaki manis itu atau hal lainnya. Apa mungkin dia _cemburu_?

Tapi lelaki itu pernah berkata bahwa dia hanya menganggap Kai seorang teman, tidak lebih.

"Mungkin dia cemburu denganmu, Kai," ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Kai tidak yakin, "kau sendiri tau, hun, dia itu selalu menganggapku sahabat, tidak lebih."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Tapi Luhan pernah berkata kalau _dia_ tidak suka jika banyak gadis yang menyorakimu saat bermain basket."

Kai terdiam mencoba memahami kata-kata Sehun. Benarkah _dia_ cemburu? Tapi kenapa?

Kai tiba-tiba berdiri lalu mematikan rokoknya. Tanpa melihat Sehun Kai segera berbalik menuju pintu _rooftop_ setelah tidak lupa mengucapkan terima Kasih.

Sehun hanya berdehem singkat lalu mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengirim pesan kepada rusa cantiknya.

 **Bel** istirahat telah berbunyi membuat siswa di kelas itu serentak menghembuskan napas lega karena berakhirnya pelajaran Fisika yang menguras otak.

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan kyungsoo yang sedang memasukkan buku Fisikanya kedalam tas.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, yang sekarang mengambil bekal dari laci meja.

Baekhyun menggerakkan bibir tipisnya dan bersuara pelan. "Kai datang."

Tangan Kyungsoo berhenti membuka tempat bekalnya dan mengikuti arah tunjuk jemari Baekhyun yang mengarah ke pintu kelas.

Kyungsoo melengos saat Kai berjalan menuju mejanya. Laki-laki itu menatapnya tajam, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik.

Baekhyun yang merasa sebagai orang ketiga, beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar kelas tanpa suara.

Suasana kelas yang sunyi dan hanya mereka berdua yang berada didalam kelas membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak nyaman.

Kai hanya berdiri di dekat meja yang ditempatinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, dan tidak lupa dengan tatapan tajam yang menghunus Kyungsoo tepat ke matanya.

Kyungsoo yang tidak betah memilih berdiri dan membawa kotak bekalnya untuk makan di kantin bersama Baekhyun dan luhan, tapi Kai dengan sigap mencekal tangannya lembut.

"Mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo semakin serba salah mendengar suara serak Kai yang memasuki gendang telinganya.

Mendapati Kyungsoo yang terdiam, Kai maju beberapa langkah dihadapan lelaki manis itu sehingga kini mereka hanya berjarak satu jengkal.

Diusapnya lembut pipi Kyungsoo, membuat sang empunya merona dan tidak berani mentapnya.

"Kenapa mendiamkanku, hm?" tanya Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo yang kembali mengingat hal yang membuatnya kesal, seketika mengerucutkan bibir merahnya tanpa sadar. Lalu menatap Kai tajam, lupa dengan dirinya yang merona tadi.

"Aku benci Jongin! " kesalnya menghentak.

Kai memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membenciku?"

"Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak suka Jongin menonton Video Klip _noona-noona_ yang _sexy_!" serunya menggebu, "Jongin mengabaikan aku yang mengetuk pintu kamarmu tadi malam dan lebih memilih menonton Video itu!"

 _Ah..._

Sebenarnya Kai ingin tertawa, tapi melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan air mata yang berlinang membuatnya tak tega.

"Kapan Kyungsoo kekamarku? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja, hm? biasnya juga begitu, kan?" tanya Kai lalu maju selangkah untuk mendekap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu," Kyungsoo menggeleng dipelukanya, "apa aku jelek dan tidak _sexy_ , Jongin?" tanyanya pelan.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk, di angaktnya dagu Kyungsoo lembut. Kai menggeram pelan, lalu tiba-tiba ditariknya lembut Kyungsoo keluar kelas.

"Kita mau kemana, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, tiba-tiba saja Kai menariknya tanpa berkata-kata.

Kai tidak menjawab dan membawa Kyungsoo menuju toilet Pria dan memasuki bilik yang kosong. Tidak lupa Kai mengunci pintu lalu melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut lantas hanya diam dan memandang Kai dengan mata bulat beningnya yang menggemaskan.

Kai mendorong Kyungsoo merapat ke tembok toilet, kedua tangannya mengurung Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

Kyungsoo yang baru sadar setelah merasakan dinginnya tembok toilet itu membentur lembut punggungnya. "J-jongin... "

"Hm?" Kai hanya berdeham dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher putih Kyungsoo, dihirupnya harum lembut yang menguar dari leher lelaki mungil itu.

Kyungsoo tidak berani bergerak, keadaan ini membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dan ia hampir memekik saat sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menyentuh cuping telinganya.

Kai kembali mengubur wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo, lalu menggigit gemas leher jenjang itu.

"Emh... Jongin," Kyungsoo bergumam, matanya tertutup meresapi apa yang dilakukan Kai padanya.

"Kenapa mendiamkanku dan tidak mau berangakat bersamaku pagi ini, hm?" tanya Kai seduktif ditelinga Kyungsoo, yang diakhiri dengan gigitan kecil.

Kyungsoo terengah, Kai belum pernah berlaku seperti ini padanya, tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa senang.

"Engh... Tadi aku sudah memberitahu Jongin alasannya," Kyungsoo berusaha menjawab, karena sekarang tangan Kai mulai masuk kedalam serangan sekolanya.

Kai menyeringai lalu membuka satu kancing baju Kyungsoo untuk bisa menarik kerah baju Kyungsoo dan menanamkan kecupan di bahu terbuka Kyungsoo. "Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin."

Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa lututnya lemas lalu mengalungkan lengan kecilnya ke leher Kai. "Aku cemburu... Aku tidak suka melihatmu berbicara dengan gadis-gadis itu, aku tidak suka, dan Jongin hanya boleh tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku... " aku Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Kai terdiam sebentar lalu menatap Kyungsoo tepat dimatanya. "Kapan Kyungsoo melihat itu? Aku rasa aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya menelusuri rahang Kai dan meninggalkan kecupan basah di sepanjang rahang tajam itu.

Giliran Kai yang dibuat tidak berkutik oleh Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Kyungsoo bisa menggodanya seperti itu.

Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk meraih telinga Kai dan berbisik, "Kemarin sore, saat Jongin bermain basket dan tersenyum ke arah gadis-gadis centil itu."

Kai berdeham, lalu berkata dengan suara parau, "Aku bukan tersenyum kepada mereka, tapi kepada seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatiku sejak dulu, seseorang yang tidak sadar bahwa dia lah yang membuatku tersenyum seperti itu."

Kini Kyungsoo menyusuri leher Kai dan menggigit pelan disana. "Siapa seseorang itu?"

"Dia lelaki nakal yang sekarang sedang menggodaku," ujar Kai susah payah. Ayolah sekarang di bawah sana sudah mengeras akibat godaan lelaki manis yang nakal ini.

Kyungsoo terkikik manja setelah mengetahui ternyata dia cemburu tidak jelas kepada dirinya sendiri. Ditangkupnya pipi Kai dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Bisakah Jongin menghukumku karena sudah salah paham?"

Kai menyeringai lalu mencium bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan lembut, digigitnya gemas bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang tebal, lalu melepasnya sejenak. "Tentu, anak nakal ini memang harus dihukum."

Kai kembali mencium Kyungsoo, kali ini dengan keras dan basah. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati kembali mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kai. Kai menangkup bokong Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, lalu mengangkat Kyungsoo hingga lelaki mungil itu mengaitkan kakinya kepinggang Kai dengan manja.

Kai menggigit bibir Kyungsoo atas dan bawah bergantian, saat bibir itu terbuka tanpa ragu dimasukkannya lidahnya kedalam goa hangat itu, di gelitiknya langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo, membuat sang empunya mengerang dan meremas rambut Kai.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan sesuatu mengeras menyentuh miliknya tergoda untuk menggesek-gesek benda itu dengan miliknya. "Ehm... "

Kai menggeram, Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang salah, seharusnya lelaki mungil itu tidak memancingnya dengan gerakan polos yang menggoda kejantanannya yang sudah sangat mengeras.

"Kyungsoo, jangan lakukan itu, sayang," ujarnya parau setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sensual. "Tapi Kyungsoo suka," jawab Kyungsoo kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kai mengumpat dalam hati, tidak mungkin dia menyetubuhi Kyungsoo di toilet seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman untuk pengalaman pertama mereka.

"Tidak _baby_ , aku tidak mau melakukannya ditempat seperti ini," bisik Kai pelan ditelinga Kyungsoo. Dia berusaha menahan hasratnya dan menghentikan gerakan Kyungsoo yang bermain dengan miliknya.

Kyungsoo cemberut dalam gendongan Kai, ia menggerakkan jemarinya mengukir pola abstrak di dada bidang Kai. "Kyungsoo ingin Jongin, eng... " gumamnya manja.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat tangan Kai memilin _nipple_ Kyungsoo dari luar seragamnya.

"Bukankah Kyungsoo menganggapku hanya _teman_?" Kai kembali menyeringai setelah mengingat hal ini, "dan... Tidak mungkin aku bercinta dengan temanku sendiri, kecuali dia mau menjadi kekasihku."

Kyungsoo terdiam, benar juga, dia pernah berkata seperti itu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo menyukai Kai sudah lama sejak mereka saling mengenal. Tapi Kyungsoo takut Kai tidak mau bermain dengannya lagi jika mengetahui perasaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Banyaknya gadis cantik yang mendekati Kai membuat Kyungsoo tidak percaya diri untuk berani berkat jujur tentang perasaannya.

Tapi saat ini Kim Jongin teman masa kecilnya, orang yang dia sukai secara tidak langsung memintanya menjadi kekasih, bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menolak lelaki tampan itu?

Kai masih menatap Kyungsoo lembut, menunggu apa jawaban lelaki mungil itu. "Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, Soo," aku Kai lebih dulu, dia tahu jika dia tidak mengungkapkan lebih dulu pasti Kyungsoo akan tetap diam dan tidak akan pernah menyadari betapa dia mencintai lelaki manis ini.

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu bukan hanya menyukaimu," ralatnya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang karena cintanya terbalas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu. "Aku juga menyuka- mencintaimu Jongin..."

Kai yang melihat tingkah malu-malu Kyungsoo, membuatnya gemas setengah mati, ingin rasanya ia menerkam Kyungsoo saat ini juga.

Di ciumnya kening lelaki mungil yang masih nyaman di gendongannya, lalu kedua mata, pipi, hidung dan terakhir bibir merekah yang membuatnya tidak tahan untuk segera melumatnya kembali.

Setelah ciuman terlepas, Kyungsoo bertanya dengan terengah, "Apakah sekarang aku kekasih Jongin?"

Kai menyeringai. "Tentu saja, dan jangan lupakan hukumanmu, sayang."

Kyungsoo balas menyeringai nakal. "Kyungsoo tidak sabar ingin dihukum."

 **The end...**

 **Pffft... ff kedua yang sama tidak bagusnya seperti ff pertama, tapi maafkan aku yang tetap memposting ini.**

 **Kecintaanku kepada Kaisoo membuat ku menetaskan ff ini. Banyak typo dan Eyd yang mungkin belum benar.**

 **Aku bukan author, cuman menyalurkan ide ff yang ingin aku baca, cuma nggak nemu di ffn, jadi buat sendiri. Haha.**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya nggak sebagus cerita lain.**

 **Sayonara~~~~~**


End file.
